Jabba Desilijic Tiure/Leyendas
, Nal Hutta |muere = 4 DBY, Pozo de Carkoon, Tatooine[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |hidep = |especie = Hutt |genero = Hermafrodita The New Essential Guide to Characters |altura = *3,90 metros de largo *1,75 metros de alto |pelo = No tiene |ojos = Anaranjados |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = *Kajidic Desilijic *Cartel Hutt *Gran Consejo Hutt *Sol Negro *Consorcio de Zann *Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Sombra Colectiva (brevemente) |maestros = |aprendices = }} Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mejor conocido como Jabba el Hutt, fue uno de los señores del crimen hutt más conocidos en la galaxia, que gobernó un gran imperio criminal localizado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior desde su palacio del desierto en Tatooine. En el apogeo de su poder, Jabba fue uno de los señores del crimen más poderosos de la galaxia, incluso tenía contacto con el Príncipe Xizor, el líder del Sindicato Sol Negro. Jabba comenzó como un señor del crimen pequeño, pero rápidamente extendió su influencia en diferentes actividades ilegales, incluyendo el contrabando de especias, el tráfico de armas, la esclavitud, y, a veces, absoluta piratería. Conocido por su crueldad y fantasías carnales, Jabba el Hutt era lo suficientemente poderoso como para inspirar respeto, tanto era así que durante las Guerras Clon la República se esforzó mucho para evitar molestar a Jabba. Más tarde amenazó de muerte a Han Solo, un antiguo empleado suyo, después de perder una sola carga de especias en una patrulla Imperial. Finalmente, tendría su revancha en solitario cuando el corelliano congelado en carbonita le fue entregado por Boba Fett, uno de los muchos cazarrecompensas que había contratado Jabba. Sin embargo, esta misión fue la perdición de Jabba, como una misión de rescate y posterior batalla con Luke Skywalker y sus aliados que dio lugar a la desaparición del Hutt. Biografía Juventud (600 ABY-22 ABY) Jabba, que nació en Nal Hutta, fue el hijo de Zorba Desilijic Tiure.Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Tomó el control formal del kajidic Desilijic en el 2 ABY, cuando mató a los hijos de Jiliac, el líder formal. El viejo Hutt murió a raíz de una lucha con Durga Besadii Tai.Rebel Dawn A la edad increíblemente joven de 80 años, el creciente gángster, estableció su imperio criminal en el remoto mundo desierto Tatooine, localizado en el sistema Tatoo. En el 516 ABY, trasladó sus operaciones delictivas a un viejo Monasterio B'omarr, tranquilo gracias a la oscuridad confortable del planeta.Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy Jabba empezó con trabajos pequeños, la primera ocupación fue de traficante de armas de alto riesgo, junto con su amigo de toda la vida Ephant Mon. Durante el alzamiento del Senador Palpatine al poder, el Hutt fue uno de los varios gángsters que intentó tomar el dominio. Sus competidores incluían Sise Fromm, el entonces jefe de la delincuencia organizada en la galaxia y el Príncipe Xizor, heredero del imperio criminal Sol Negro. Mientras Fromm jugaba con la guerra, Xizor y Jabba sintieron los vientos de cambio y aseguraron el favor de los que parecían estar cambiando en el poder. Debido a la naturaleza atractiva de convertirse en un gángster durante el tiempo de cambio de la galaxia, Jabba consiguió secuaces. Un contrabandista de especias twi'lek de Ryloth, Bib Fortuna se convirtió en su mayordomo desde el principio. Siempre estaba asistiendo a Jabba en todos los lugares, ya sea en las carreras de vainas, en el Palacio, o en otras empresas. Bib más tarde sería sustituido por Naroon Cuthus (sólo para tomar el poder otra vez años más tarde). Jabba era conocido por apostar en las carreras de vainas. A menudo perdía, debido a las recomendaciones de su incompetente droide astromecánico, R5-X2.Podracing Tales Durante las carreras en las que era, en ocasiones, el anfitrión, como en la Clásica de Boonta Eve, Xizor también asistía. Jabba nunca había tenido interés por el deporte (a veces incluso se dormía durante la carrera), aunque conseguía beneficios a raíz de las apuestas. Cuando Jabba ganaba, era recompensado con esclavas y un montón de créditos. Se aseguraba que él siempre ganara, ya fuera por el camino fácil como por el difícil. Interfiriendo en los asuntos de los Jedi Acortando rivalidades Las Guerras Clon thumb|left|Jabba durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon]] A raíz de la recaptura de Sarapin en la Guerras Clon, Jabba se encontró en una posición que nunca había imaginado: ayudado por un general de la República Galáctica durante la Segunda Batalla de Tatooine. Desde Boorka el Hutt (un rival de Jabba) se alió con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Jabba concluyó que sus compañeros habían ido demasiado lejos con sus travesuras. Así, cuando la recién formada Armada clon de la República resultó demasiada pequeña para atacar la base de la Confederación en el planeta, se involucró Jabba.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Después de reforzar sus fuerzas, los Generales Jedi Echuu Shen-Jon y Naat Reath consiguieron acabar con los enemigos separatistas y matar a Boorka. Por sus problemas, Jabba les dio cinco mil cristales nova; estaba contento de deshacerse de los rivales. Sin embargo, Jabba, siendo un verdadero jefe del crimen Hutt, siempre trató de obtener beneficios haciendo negocios con ambos lados de la guerra. Cuando el líder de los separatistas Wat Tambor, Capataz de la Tecno Unión, contactó con él, Jabba aceptó ayudar a los separatistas con el contrabando de grandes envíos de materiales de construcción y cortosis al planeta Metalorn. Su implicación con la Confederación fue descubierta por la informante de la República Raala Ponchar, pero los droides de batalla bajo el mando de Saato la capturaron y fue encerrada en su palacio. Cuando el Consejo Jedi se enteró de la desaparición de Ponchar, enviaron a Anakin Skywalker para investigar. El joven Jedi liberó Ponchar de la mazmorra del palacio, mató Saato y transmitió la información sobre la participación de Jabba al Maestro Kenobi.Star Wars: The New Droid Army Algún tiempo después, Boba Fett, el "hijo" clonado de Jango Fett, leyó el libro de su padre en el que le daba instrucciones de visitar a Jabba. Fett tuvo un encuentro con el peligroso Comandante Separatista Durge. Fett se escapó de Durge, y rápidamente se encontró como un empleado de Jabba. Una de las razones por las que Jabba aceptó Boba fue para devolver el favor que le hizo Jango Fett al matar a Gardulla el Hutt diez años antes. Mientras trabajó para Jabba, Boba tenía otros planes, tanto con como sin el Hutt. Además de esto, Fett todavía contactaba con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y el Conde Dooku. Secuestro de Rotta thumb|Se le informa a Jabba del secuestro de [[Rotta|su hijo]] Jabba es informado de que sus cazarrecompensas fallaron el el rescate de su hijo. Durante las Guerras Clon, Jabba pidió ayuda a los Jedi para encontrar a su hijo, Rotta, a cambio del paso por el espacio Hutt, ya que los Separatistas controlaban gran parte de las líneas hiperespaciales principales. También envió cazarrecompensas, quiénes llevaron su hijo a Teth pero todos volvieron decapitados. Obi-Wan le se le asigno ir con Jabba para notificarle que Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan Ahsoka ir en busca de Rotta a cambio de las rutas Huth Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película). thumb|left|[[Obi-Wan negocia con Jabba]] El Conde Dooku y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes secuestraron el hijo de Jabba, permitieron a los Jedi que volvieran y emplearon mentiras, vídeos secretos, y un asalto en toda regla para que volviera, y así ganarse el favor del Señor del Crimen. Finalmente, los Jedi resultaron victoriosos y se ganaron la confianza de Jabba, permitiendo así que su Imperio se aliara con la República contra la CSI durante la guerra. Jabba estaba enfadado con el principal instigador de la trama, su propio tío Ziro Desilijic Tiure, quien tenía planeado tomar el control del imperio de su sobrino Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película). Abordado por Papanoida Mas tarde cuando las hijas de N. Papanoida, Riyo Chuchi y Chi Eekway Papanoida Problemas con los subordinados (22 ABY-3 DBY) El mayordomo Traficando con la escoria Intrigas entre los hutt El escándalo del contrabandista thumb|left|Han siendo amenazado Gran parte de los problemas de Solo se debieron a un negocio con el hutt. Ocurrió que Jabba contrató a Han para que le transportara un cargamento de especias desde Kessel hasta Tatooine. Cuando Solo no pudo cumplir su parte del trato, Jabba se dedicó a hostigarlo, para que le reembolsara el cargamento. Pero como Han no lo hacía, Jabba envía una serie de cazarrecompensas para capturarlo. Solo Boba Fett logró hacerlo, proveyendo a Jabba de su decoración favorita, un Han Solo congelado en carbonita. Lo que pareció muy cómico para el hutt terminó como un desastre al borde de la fosa del Sarlacc, pues los rebeldes amigos de Han fueron en su auxilio en una operación que si bien no salió como estuvo planeada, resulto con la muerte del rancor, la mascota de Jabba, a manos de Luke Skywalker y finalmente con el estrangulamiento de Jabba por parte de Leia Organa con la cadena que infructuosamente intento mantenerla cautiva al lado del Hutt. Señor de los Bajos Fondos Jabba y el Consorcio de Zann Algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Jabba entró en una asociación con el distribuidor de armas Tyber Zann. Sin embargo, al parecer ninguno de los dos había previsto que esta alianza sea de carácter permanente. Cuando Tyber se enteró de que Jabba había comprado un artefacto que le había costado la mitad de su gran riqueza, el joven contrabandista dio el golpe. Tyber reunió a varios escuadrones de mercenarios para Felucia , donde se reunía Jabba con los imperiales a los que estaba vendiendo los artefactos. Tyber logró robar el artefacto, pero fue capturado. Transmitiendo a Zann en Kessel , él le dijo que estaría muerto, porque había enviado a un asesino para matarlo. Sin embargo, el asociado de Tyber,Urai Fen , logró ponerlo en libertad, y Tyber pasaría a formar el Consorcio Zann, fue entonces que decidió vengarse de Jabba. Se iba a robar el holocrón. Una batalla notable entre Jabba y el Consorcio fue la Batalla de Hypori. Usando un puesto de escucha en Saleucami Jabba había establecido claramente las bases del Consorcio y envió saboteadores. A pesar de que tuvo éxito, Tyber recuperó y rastreó la fábrica de droides en Hypori de Jabba, a la que envió una fuerza de ataque. Jabba sufrió una derrota rara cuando Bossk se cambió de bando porque le habían triplicado el pago, así que Tyber y Urai fueron capaces de cortar la programación de la Droideka Mk-II . Con su nuevo poder Tyber mando matar a los hombres de Jabba el Hutt y obligó a aceptar un alto al fuego que dio a Tyber el control de Saleucami e Hypori y la recompensa por su cabeza quedó suspendida. Caos en Tatooine (3 DBY–4 DBY) El Sol Negro En el momento de la campaña de Jabba en contra de la Orden Jedi durante la Gran Purga, Jabba y Xizor construido poderosos imperios criminales en paralelo y en simbiosis con el Nuevo Orden de Palpatine. A raíz de las Guerras Clon, c. 15 ABY , los asientos de la galaxia de la energía aún realineación. La familia Fromm había comenzado a invertir fuertemente en un proyecto secreto para construir un satélite poderosas armas, conocido como El Trigon 1 . Usando el láser orbital, Fromm se agarra ambicioso poder en su sistema casero de Annoo . Sin embargo, cuando tanto el Trigon y su palacio fueron destruidos, los planes de Fromm se vieron frustrados. Poco después, Jabba hizo un movimiento político que lo consolidó como líder mafioso de la galaxia. El Hutt agudo golpeó mientras que el hierro estaba caliente y una recompensa por las cabezas de la organización Fromm todo, con el objetivo de aplastar mientras aún estaban recuperándose de sus pérdidas. Debido a una serie de encuentros con el Cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, el anciano Annoo-datn fue secuestrado. Búsqueda de Solo thumb|[[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo convenciendo a Jabba para que le de mas tiempo para pagarle.]] Jabba al principio envió a Greedo para capturar a Solo en la cantina de Mos Eisley para matarlo, sin embargo Solo se las arreglo para dispararle primero a Greedo.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] En el puerto 96 de Mos Eisley estaba Jabba junto a Boba Fett y otros Cazarrecompensas esperando a que salga Han Solo y es sorprendido por el mismo por atrás a quien por largo tiempo discuten para llegar a un acuerdo, Han prometió pagarle mas un 15% si es que le daba un poco de tiempo, a lo que Jabba lo dejó continuar y se fue junto con sus Cazarrecompensas, entre ellos Boba Fett [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] (versión remasterizada) Solo, pago completado thumb|left|Jabba dandole instrucciones a [[Big Gizz]] Después de la Batalla de Hoth, Darth Vader envió a Jix al Palacio de Jabba para espiarlo, y de paso capturar a su hijo Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, cuando la pandilla de Big Gizz encontró a Luke Skywalker cerca de la choza de Ben Kenobi trataron de dispararle para entregárselo a Jabba, pero como Jix sabía que Darth Vader pagaría mejor por él vivo, tuvo que matar a Gizz noqueándolo con una piedra para evitar matarlo.Shadows of the Empire 3 Mas tarde jix le contaría la muerte de Big Gizz, Jabba enojado ordena que le traigan a Luke Skywalker ya que reconsidero la oferta que Darth Vader le hiso. Shadow of the Empire 4 La infiltración thumb|left|[[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO siendo el traductor de Jabba.]] Mas tarde Luke Skywalker elabora un plan para sacar a Han Solo del Palacio de Jabba, envió a C-3PO y a R2-D2 al mismo para entregarle un mensaje que Luke había dejado en la unidad de R2, en donde los entregaba a sus manos. Mas tarde Leia Organa Solo disfrazada de boushh. le vendió a Chewbacca como trampa para incrementar la infiltración para que Chewbacca y ella pudieran infiltrarse. Luke mas tarde entra matando a los guardias donde amenazaba a Jabba para que le entregara a Han Solo y a Chewbacca [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. thumb|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker se infiltra en el Palacio de Jabba]] Enfrentamiento en el Pozo del Carkoon thumb|Leia ahorca a Jabba Años más tarde tenía capturada a Leia Organa Solo para una pieza más de su harem y esta le asesino ahogándolo con una cadena para poder escapar. Herencia (4 DBY-) Personalidad y talentos Su fama creció por toda la galaxia debido a sus incontables operaciones más o menos legales y, sobre todo, por poder contar en un gran número de ocasiones con los servicios del cazarrecompensas Boba Fett (se llegó a rumorear que Fett era parte de su organización, aunque esto no fuera cierto). Jabba el hutt ya estaba a cargo de un importante imperio criminal cuando contaba con seiscientos años de vida. Su organización era, sin duda, una de las más influyentes dentro de los clanes hutt de Nal Hutta (el actual mundo de los hutt, cuyo nombre significa Joya Gloriosa). Jabba, un ser más bien parecido a un enorme gusano, controlaba uno de los sectores más importantes de las Regiones Exteriores, aunque, como casi todos los señores del crimen, tenía que rendir pleitesía al Sol Negro. El hutt tenía su base en Tatooine, el hogar de Luke Skywalker, y el enorme palacio que le sirvió de cuartel general para thumb|left|260px|El palacio de Jabba.sus operaciones es un templo de Monjes B´omarr. Su habitación central era un cuarto enorme del trono en donde Jabba se entretenía y llevaba a cabo constantemente el control de todo. Jabba controló un importante número de negocios sucios y casi todo el mercado negro del puerto espacial de Mos Eisley (uno de los "peores" espaciopuertos de la Galaxia). Entre sus oscuros negocios figuraban algunos tratos con el Imperio, incluso con el mismo Darth Vader. Posesiones y vicios Jabba tenia un conocido gusto por las especies femeninas, sin importar mucho la raza. Una prueba de ello es el encarcelamiento de la princesa humana Leia Organa Solo de Alderaan o sus bailarinas Twi'lek. Fortaleza thumb|left|132px|[[Gamorreano/Leyendas|Guardia Gamorreano en el Palacio de Jabba]] Guardias En el Palacio de Jabba, los guardias que custodiaban a Jabba eran los gamorreanos, que se caracterizaban por su corpulencia y su fuerza. Tatuaje thumbJabba lleva en su brazo derecho un tatuaje del clan Desilijic Tiure. Dieta No se sabe mucho de la dieta de Jabba, aunque después de que una Twi'lek muriera, Jabba se come un pequeño alienigena negro, lo que implica que Jabba le guste comer ese tipo de cosas. Esto ocurre en el Episodio VI. Esclavos Mascotas Una de las mascotas de Jabba era Salacious, la risueña lagartija localizada en la cola de Jabba. Otra de sus mascotas era el Rancor, que se encargaba de acabar con aquellos que molestaran a Jabba. Sin embargo, Luke Skywalker acabó con el en su misión hacia el palacio de Jabba.. Trofeos Entre bastidores En los créditos aparece como himself (él mismo en inglés). En los cómics viejos de Star wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, '' tenía una forma muy diferente. Aparición thumb|Marioneta de Jabba. Jabba el Hutt sufrió varios cambios entre diferentes versiones de las películas. El cambio en el concepto de Jabba el Hutt de una criatura peluda a una babosa y de una marioneta a una imagen generada por computadora representan dos de los cambios más importantes del personaje en el proceso de creación. En su aparición en El Retorno del Jedi, Jabba se movió mediante marionetas. El títere Animatronic, basado en el diseño de la criatura de Phil Tippett, fue diseñado por Stuart Freeborn y esculpido por John Coppinger, quien también ayudó a construir los títeres junto a Bob Bromley, Mike Osborn, Bob Keen, Richard Padbury, Jez Harris, y David Barclay. Cuando las cámaras filmaban, Jabba necesitaba cuatro operadores: Barclay controlaba su brazo derecho, la mandíbula y la voz (que más tarde fue sustituida por la de Larry Ward), Toby Philpott controlaba su brazo izquierdo, los movimientos de la cabeza y la lengua; Mike Edmonds controlaba su cola, y Coppinger por control remoto los ojos. Con tres operadores dentro de la marioneta, el rodaje fue un proceso difícil. Ed Asner dio voz al papel en la radionovela del Retorno del Jedi. Traducción En la versión española de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], Han Solo (su doblador al español) dice "Jabba the Hutt", en vez de "Jabba el hutt", que sería la traducción correcta al español . Entre la Cultura Popular thumb|Pizza el Huth *Un personaje de clave parodia basado en Jabba es Pizza the Huth (Ver Vídeo) el cual parodia también a Pizza Hut una marca de pizza inglesa. Al parecer este también es un intervencionista pero murió comiéndose a sí mismo (él estaba hecho de pizza). Este personaje apareció NO-CANON en Spaceballs. *En los Simpson el Hombre de las Historietas tiene un tatuaje de Jabba el Hoth en La casita del Horror XI *En un cierto episodio de Parque South. *En un episodio de Padre de Familia titulado ""Soy demasiado Sexy para mi Gordura"" Peter recuerda tener un antepasado llamado Jabba el Grifin. *Jabba Desilijic Tiure también es usado como un modismo para expresar la obesidad o la Corrupción o cualquiera de las otras características con las que Jabba Desilijic cuenta a partir de cualquier diario americano. *En otro capítulo de los simpsons titulado en español ""La venganza es un plato que se sirve tres veces"" durante la sección de créditos finales hay una lista llamada ""Este episodio esta dedicado a todos los que murieron en Star Wars"" uno de los integrantes fue Jabba.http://es.swcp.wikia.com/wiki/Jabba_el_Hoth Apariciones * * * *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Urchins'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / cómic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Power Gem'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Crossroads'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Skreej'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *Star Wars Conquest}} Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * *''Swoop and Dive'' * *''Don't Fear the Reaper'' en la página oficial de Star Wars Galaxies * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' en la página oficial de Star Wars Galaxies * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * *"Making of..." covering Jabba's puppet *Images of the puppet in progress Categoría:Anfitriones de carreras de vainas Categoría:Coleccionistas Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios Categoría:Hutts del clan Desilijic Categoría:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Hutts